A single-carrier communication system using a frequency-domain equalizer (DFE) has the similar structure as an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system. In an aspect of performance, the characteristic of the single-carrier communication system is similar to the OFDM system. However, in the case of the OFDM system, non-linear distortion may occur due to a peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR), causing spectrum spread to an adjacent band and deterioration in quality of a signal.
The single-carrier communication system using the DFE is gaining the attention as uplink transmission technology of a next generation wireless communication system that may solve the above problems.
However, multi-user interference may limit bit error performance and cell capacity in a multi-user environment where the same time and frequency resources are shared by a plurality of users. In particular, where the same resource is used between cells, users in a cell boundary region may be exposed to the multi-user interference.
Currently, in order to solve the multi-user interference, transmission diversity technology that may spatially dispose a plurality of transmitting antennas and thereby improve link reliability, such as a Space Time Block Coding (STBC) system and a Space Frequency Block Coding (SFBC) system, is proposed. However, in the conventional art, since a single transmitting antenna is used in each user terminal, it may be impossible to obtain transmission diversity gain that may spatially dispose a plurality of transmitting antennas and thereby improve the link reliability.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving a spatial block coding signal that may detect multi-user interference and remove the detected multi-user interference and thereby effectively obtain the transmission diversity gain.